


Conversation

by 55SPF



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Clint is stupid and Bucky has to deal with it, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, but what else is new, pov clint kinda, soft, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55SPF/pseuds/55SPF
Summary: Clint and Bucky talk about their relationship.





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote myself as a bedtime story.

Clint isn't nervous. He's not! He's just got a small issue with his heart racing and his forehead sweating. He swears it's unrelated to the kisses he's sharing with Bucky. No, those are good. Great, actually.

So what if he's having domestic feelings? That’s a normal thing everyone has for the person they regularly make out with. It's been like this for a few months now. The secret meetings on rooftops, in his kitchen at 4 am, and even on mission a few times... Clint can't help himself. 

He can't fuck this up. But he wants to, so so bad. Not so much fuck it up, but change it up. They have a very unspoken agreement about this, it's strictly causal. Bucky pulls himself away from Clint. Shit, he's noticed. 

"Out with it." Cold. Clint grins at him, and leans in to kiss to Buck's lips, but is held just an inch away. 

"Barton." Bucky warns. He'll take the message and ease off, turning away with a grumble. He's not ready for this conversation, and yet, Barnes is insistent on having his way. And damn, if Clint didn’t find it attractive, he might just be mad about it.

He stalks away and leans against the kitchen counter. The weeks old mail doesn't get much of a second thought as he slides the pile into a trash can. All he can think about is how he has no idea how to tell Bucky he's caught a major case of the feelings. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he starts, picking up the coffee pot which has long been cold. He takes a sip, and immediately regrets it, turning to spit it out in the sink. It's more than a few days too cold.

"You're an idiot." Bucky says, but Clint's used to hearing it. There's affection there this time, he can tell. He rinses his mouth out with water and wipes his face on his arm. 

"If you spent more time making out with me, you wouldn't have to hear me talk so much." It's hard for Clint to not look smug after saying that. But Bucky just looks annoyed. That's usual, though. It just rubs Clint the wrong way right now. Maybe he's actually annoyed. Either way, the Winter Soldier stare is working on Clint, and boy does he hate it.

"We don't have to have this conversation." He says, hoping this is enough to sate Bucky's need to ask questions. The topic itself is too stupid to Clint to even be talking about.

"Which conversation is this?" Bucky asks, proving Clint wrong and stepping close to him. He closes the gap between them and leans in close, arms crossed and a brow raised. He's pulling all the stops to make Clint talk. 

"The conversation that makes you run as far away from me as you can." Clint's voice almost breaks, and Bucky rolls his eyes. He takes Clint's hands and leads him to the couch to sit. 

"If this is about Jessica Drew, I already know and don't care. What you did in a closed relationship has nothing to do with what you do in an open one." 

"Huh. Didn't know you knew about that.” Clint stares at the floor, unsure how to defend himself. There is no defense for what he did, so he stays quiet.

“...And, what if I... want to- for us to be less.. uh, open?" Clint asks, already expecting the worst from Bucky. He looks at the expression on Buck's face, expecting the usual scowl, shock, or even disgust. He remembers Nat being disgusted. Bucky is none of those things, though. 

The lack of expression on his face tells Clint to backtrack. "I mean, Haha, not that I care either way." He adds, and he tries to laugh, but it's very nervous. Bucky sighs, and it's obvious he's annoyed. Before Clint can think about doing anything else stupid, Bucky draws in and holds onto him by the shirt, giving the archer a softer kind of kiss, and while Clint may be very confused, he reciprocates.

Upon breaking away, Bucky looks down, and not at Clint's face. Clint's confused, doe-eyed, and frankly, wants more kisses. Buck holds him at bay, knowingly.

"I'm not good at expressing myself. Talking." Bucky says. He doesn't look Clint directly in the eyes, what that's about, he has no idea.

"I don't listen very well anyway." Clint responds, nudging the other with his shoulder and pointing to his bright purple hearing aids.

Bucky stares at him, and Clint knows he's probably thinking about how stupid he is. That's the only thing anyone can about think after that joke.

"... If you want to have a real relationship, all you have to do is ask me on a real date." 

Clint turns on the couch and kicks his legs up over the side, laying his head in Bucky's lap. Very comfortably. The dog of the house senses this and jumps up to lay on Clint, who isn't fast enough to curl and protect his stomach from being pounced on.

“Real date like what, to a restaurant? The movies? Archery in the park?” Clint asks.

“You're the only person in the world who would think shooting arrows is a hot date idea.”

"... Man, I should tell you about Bobbi too." Clint says. He's tired. He doesn't know why he wants to tell Bucky everything. Self sabotage maybe?

"I know about her too and I still. don't. care." He says this plainly, and it bothers Clint how Bucky _isn't_ bothered by any of it. 

"I've been a pretty shitty boyfriend, Buck." Clint warns. He reaches up to put a hand on Bucky's face, but Bucky just catches it in his own hand.

"The past is the past. Leave it behind, Barton."

"How the fuck do you know everything about me?" Clint says this intentionally sounding upset, yet he affectionately slots his fingers between each of Bucky's.

"I’ve been frozen, brainwashed, and forced to kill for my enemies. I vet the people I sleep with."

“Right. Somehow I forgot that.” Clint responds sarcastically.

“You're telling Steve though.” Bucky says. Clint looks at his face, and there's a smile there. He knows that's going to be the toughest conversation of the week.

“I'm sorry. WHAT?!”


End file.
